1998 Wedding.
Brooke is coming down the stairs; her father is waiting for her walks her over to Ridge and kisses her. All eyes are on her - especially Stephanie, the only one who doesn't seem to be smiling. Ridge and Brooke face each other and then turn to the minister, who begins. Minister: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Broke and Ridge in matrimony. I would like to say, Brooke, you and I go back a long way. You were always the most talkative - and always the one with all the dreams. (He mentions Brooke's scrapbook of clippings about a young man she always thought about.) Well, today we are going to see that dream come true. I know one of your dreams involved a young man, I called it a dream come true. Ridge, the constant artist with an eye for beauty and Brooke the Scientist - who better suited for this man, who better to fulfill this woman's life? (He blesses them for a life of fulfillment with children, giving and sharing, meeting all the challenges every marriage faces. Brooke meanwhile looks over at Stephanie, who is watching the door still hoping Taylor will show up. ) Eric: Now I will show you the way...that speaks of love, faith and devotion. 'Love is patient, love is kind, it is not self seeking...there is no limit to love's power to endure, love never fails'. Minister: We as your witnesses are part of your dream. You are never alone; know that we are here for you. Oh Mighty God, help them to comfort one another in sickness, in trouble, in sorrow and in need. We pray you watch over them. So as much as these two have come hither in this holy event, if there be anyone who sees cause for them to not be joined in marriage, I require them to make it known now or hereafter hold their peace. (Brooke is still worried; she sees Stephanie looking at the door. ) Ridge, do you take this woman to be your wife in the holy bond of marriage? Ridge: I do. Minister: Brooke, do you take Ridge to be your husband? Brooke: I do. Minister: Who gives this woman to be married? Rick: My sister and I do. Minister: Repeat after me, Ridge; I, Ridge Forrester, take you Brooke Logan, to be my wedded wife. And I do promise in covenant before God and these witnesses to be a loving and faithful husband; in plenty and in want, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. Ridge: I, Ridge Forrester, take you Brooke Logan, to be my wedded wife. And I do promise in covenant before God and these witnesses to be a loving and faithful husband; in plenty and in want, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. Minister: Repeat after me, Brooke; I Brooke, take you Ridge, to be my wedded husband. And I do promise in covenant before God and these witnesses to be a loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. Brooke: I Brooke, take you Ridge, to be my wedded husband. And I do promise in covenant before God and these witnesses to be a loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. (They bring out the rings) Ridge: With this ring I thee wed, a token and pledge of our constant, everlasting love (he kisses her hand). Brooke: With this ring I thee wed, a token and pledge of our constant, everlasting love (she kisses his hand). Minister: By the power vested in me by the church, I pronounce you, Ridge and Brooke, to be husband and wife. Ridge, you may kiss your bride - and don't hold back! Everybody claps but Stephanie, including Amber in the back, as Ridge and Brooke kiss. Category:The Couple